


spit on me, and i'll thank you

by softkunkun (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Slut, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, sub mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: "look at you. at tied up for me. such a good kitten for me. right?'mark nods and looks at hyuck. donghyuck just smiles with his devilish evil smirk creating on his face. mark loves it. mark loves the pain hyuck gives him. sometimes it can cross the line.





	spit on me, and i'll thank you

**Author's Note:**

> so um- i started writing and you guys can request on my cc SUBBYMARK and my twitter is wanted, BABIEMORK.
> 
> sorry i'm kind of a hoe for bttm and subby mark :')

 

a punch should hurt right? just how its a fist swing to your face or your body and you groan or cry from the pain that the person had gave you. pathetic. you should at least react quick enough to dodge that punch or stop it and fight back. but you'll feel pain because then you're using your strength on your fist to hit that rival, but the rival is doing the same. so you both feel pain, which isn't good. but pain is ok sometimes.

mark squirming around on the bed, makes hyuck just want to ruin the pretty boy's body. the shiny glossy lips he had wanna make him ruin it and make the kiss go sloppy. pushing his tongue inside of mark's mouth. mark moans as he's being marked up, knowing he just has to take it. his friend is gonna wreck him, once again. they did it multiple times already, but today was different. the younger had a fight with one of his hyungs. but, that hyung won over the fight or arguement and donghyuck was stomping his way to their dorms. of course, they were friends, and friends help each other. but they were also roomates too. mark suggested donghyuck that the younger could use his anger on him. and no, it was not a regret for both of them. hyuck pushed the older down on the bed, making mark leave small whimpers. donghyuck marked him up, making bruises and hickeys on his neck. mark was already a moaning mess, but donghyuck knew he'll become more of a needy, moaning mess once he uses him to let out all of his anger. "a-ah, h-hy-hyuck." "hm?" "please-" "please, what?" mark couldn't hold it anymore. he wanted him inside of the older's hole. "f-fuck me! pl-please!!" the younger smirked, they just started and his little kitten is begging him to fuck him. since he is still mad about renjun winning over the arguement they had, he thought he should tie up mark. just to make his stress go away. since he likes his beautiful boy, being all tied up and see his kitten whimper. but once he get a blowjob from mark, then he'll tie his wrists up. stroking the older's hair, he kissed it gently and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "on the floor, and on your knees baby." with a rough voice, making mark moan as he got up and went on his knees and faced with donghyuck's dick and his face. "now baby. be a good boy and suck me off, kitten." mark nodded before unzipping hyuck's pants and taking his boxers off, leaving with his dick. mark was about to lick it, but his hair was pulled back, making the useless boy moan. "use your words, baby." "yes, hyuck." "there." mark licked the head of haechan's member, making it wet as he makes kitten licks. the younger groans and slides his hand in mark's hair, playing with the soft hair he had. mark finally opened his mouth and let donghyuck's dick in his mouth. the younger throws his head back as he was being sucked off. mark swirled his tongue around his dick, making sure every inch of donghyuck's dick is covered with his saliva. haechan snapped his hips up, making the older gag, but he still took it. donghyuck cursed at himself for making the older gag, looking down at mark, just to see that he was alright with it. mark looked up and saw that his friend was looking straight down at him. mark stopped sucking and looked at the younger with puppy eyes. "m-master, fuck my mouth." "master? am I your master you little useless kitten." mark wouldn't being lying when he was talking harsh like that, he was turned on. he whimpered and nodded like an idiot. "use your mouth, babyboy." donghyuck said in another harsh, rough tone and pulled on the older's hair so mark can look up at him with his throat exposed, seeing the bruises and mark's he put on there. "yes..." "what? speak up." "yes, master!" donghyuck smirked at the name he had given him. mark was begging at this point where he wants his mouth to be ruined. donghyuck lifted his chin up so mark could look up at him again. he opened mark's mouth with ease before sliding his sizeinside of mark's warm mouth. "do it correctly. or I'll punish you." mark nods but was

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. and sorry for any spelling grammars.


End file.
